


The Lizard Conspiracy

by kelticscribe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, F/F, New Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelticscribe/pseuds/kelticscribe
Summary: An uber Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint story set in 1991. Madame Vastra and her wife Jenny Flint go for a drink after work in a local pub and discover a possible new case.





	The Lizard Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who and its characters belong solely to the BBC and its writers, as well as the wonderful cast who brought the character’s we love to life. This fan fiction story has been written purely for the love of Doctor Who and the characters of Vastra and Jenny. I have never sought or received any financial gain from this story. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> This story depicts a mature and loving relationship between two women. If the idea of two women together in a romantic, loving and perfectly normal relationship, well as normal as female lizard women from the dawn of time and human females can be, is not your cup of tea then scroll on because this is not for you!
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

The quaint name might sound like something you would find in Disneyland, but the “Ye Olde Watling” pub was every inch the original historical example of an old London public house. A drinking house has stood on that spot for over four hundred years, in fact the original building was destroyed in 1666 by the Great Fire of London. The current property was built in 1668, then rebuilt in 1901 and again after the blitz in 1947. Taking its name from the ancient Roman road of Watling Street on which it stands. Being close to St Paul’s Cathedral and the London Stock Exchange it’s a very popular venue with the after work crowd from London’s financial and legal districts.

Inside two brunette-haired women huddled close together talking over a glass of red wine and a pint of London Pride. The occasional giggle and chuckle could be heard as they relaxed and generally unwound after a long week at work. They were completely content to just exist in that moment together without interruption from anyone else in the crowded noisy pub.

The older woman put her glass down and relaxed back into her seat snuggling closer to her younger companion who had placed her right arm around her. She turned her ice-blue-eyes on the young woman next to her and watched in amusement as she sipped her pint, leaving a small white moustache on her upper lip. The older woman leant forward and gently licked the foam from her top lip. She then pulled a face and grumbled at the bitter taste of the beer on the girl’s lips and tongue as the kiss had been lovingly returned.

“Come on Vastra, with what you eat I can’t believe a little beer disgusts you.”

“And I cannot believe you would choose to drink beer when you can afford the finest wine!”

“Well it ain’t about the expense, it’s about the taste.”

“Um, well I would suggest that your pallet is off where liquid refreshment is concerned.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes!”

“You can be such a snob.”

Gazing into the ice-blue-eyes of the older woman the young brunette smiled and took another sip of her pint. The mischievous look in her warm chocolate-brown eyes was not lost on the older woman as the girl left another foam moustache on her upper lip resulting in a further kiss from the older brunette. Once the kiss was finally over she whispered against the soft pink lips “I know what your game is here, Jenny dear.”

“Game? I am just enjoying a pint and my wife after a long week…” She silenced her own words as she leant forward and recaptured the lips which had seconds before been kissing her. They finally broke off their kiss laughing. Vastra sighed happily and took a sip of her wine. Their privacy was broken when a barmaid walked passed the table collecting empty glasses. She noticed a folded and discarded newspaper, displaying a picture and accompanying article about the ridiculed David Icke and his alien lizard people conspiracy. She pointed to it with one of the empty glasses she had just picked up.

“Real shame that, Me dad always liked ‘im on Grandstand. Still fella’s clearly lost the plot!”

“Sorry, what?” Vastra asked a little confused at the sudden intrusion. The barmaid pointed to the folded newspaper on the table with the glass again.

“It’s that sports bloke, the one who thinks the Royals are all alien lizard people.”

Vastra, smirked and took a sip of her wine before shaking her head and replying, “That’s utterly ridiculous.”

I know, that’s what Me dad said. Imagine thinking the Queen is a lizard. Who ever heard of such nonsense, Lizard people amongst us, I ask you!” She laughed.

Vastra, looked at her with a somewhat imperious expression which her young wife knew meant something inappropriate was about to be said. Jenny had just picked her pint up and began to drink from it when Vastra corrected the barmaid.

“Well of course it is ridiculous. It is a fact that Lizard people are from earth. Not from outer space. Therefore not alien. The Royal family are not reptilian. All of Queen Victoria’s descendants are in fact werewolves.” Her Scottish lit was soft and yet her words were precise. They carried an air of authority as she pinned the blonde barmaid with her blue eyes.

“Right you are, had a few of them have you?” she laughed pointing at the now empty wine glass which Vastra still had in her hand. Jenny at that moment was coughing to stop the beer she had just drank from going down the wrong way.

“VASTRA!” She turned an annoyed glare towards her wife. Swigging down the last of her beer, Jenny then slammed down her glass on the table.

“Unusual name, Scottish is it?”

“Something like that,” Jenny replied smiling at the barmaid as she stood up tugging on her wife’s arm.

“Right you, time we were ‘eading ‘ome!”

Vastra always marvelled at how Jenny’s London accent would thicken when she was stressed, angry or imbued with alcohol. She believed that it was a combination of all three right now, and that it would be conducive to maintain their happy matrimonial relations if she did as she was told at that precise moment. So she stood and allowed Jenny to pull her out of the pub and into the street.

“I can’t take you anywhere!” Jenny complained as they both pulled on their coats and began walking along Watling Street, heading home for the evening. They were soon on New Change Crossing, the street towards St. Paul’s Cathedral, to use its grounds as a cut-through to Paternoster Square and their apartment.

Being early March, it was already dark by 8.30 p.m. The temperature was still chilly, and the air damp following a recent rain shower. They walked in silence for a few minutes approaching the rear of St. Paul’s Cathedral where the High Altar was situated.

“One of these days someone will believe you and then what’ll you do, eh?”

“Eat them?”

Jenny stopped abruptly and glared at Vastra. “You what! You trying to get discovered or just worry me into an early grave?”

“Hush now, it's 1991 and apes are more accepting than when we first met. Besides you know I don’t mean it.”

“They ain’t that accepting. You promised me you’d be careful!”

Vastra stopped and pulled Jenny abruptly under the cover of the trees which bordered the opposite side of the path from the Cathedral. She drew Jenny tightly against her, and the young woman squeaked, then giggled at Vastra’s brazen display of affection. They stared at each other for a moment.

“And I intend to keep my promise. I shall not jeopardise either of us or what we have, Jenny.”

“See that you don’t. This Icke fellow seems to have discovered something and he might ‘ave seen you for all we know.”

Under the cover of darkness and within the shelter of the trees Vastra leant down to kiss her beloved tenderly and hoped the kiss would sooth her wife’s angst over her behaviour in the pub. The kiss was enjoyed by both of them for several minutes until Jenny felt Vastra shivering in her arms, and trying to bury herself further against the younger woman’s warm body.

“I told yer this mornin to take a warm coat with yer, because the weather was to be cold.”

Vastra hissed at her and Jenny eyed her for a moment. “You know the risk you run if you were to get too cold and fall into hibernation and I wasn’t with you.”

“That is why I have a card in my pocket with instructions to contact you in case of an emergency.”

“Oh, think yer thought of everything do yer,” Jenny teased back smiling up at her wife.

“I do not think anything of the kind. I know I have,” Vastra said in her usual imperious manor which Jenny found adorable.

Having pulled Vastra’s coat tighter around her, Jenny lifting her wife’s right hand up and pressed the copper bracelet which adorned the older woman’s wrist. Instantly Vastra turned from the tall slim and toned brunette human female, into a tall, toned and powerful green lizard woman. Her hiss echoed through the trees scaring a nearby cat on its nightly prowl out of its wit’s. Her green scales glistened where the street light caught her through the tree’s leaves.

“I wish you would stop doing that! It makes my scales tingle and itch in the most irritating way!” An annoyed Vastra hissed at a smirking Jenny.

Jenny cupped her cheek and gently kissed her before standing back to get a good look at her lizard wife.

“As attractive as you are in human form, I much prefer the real you in your beautiful natural form, my dear.”

“Mmmm well, the sooner we are home, the sooner I can take this chameleon bracelet off and be myself for the entire weekend.”

Pressing the bracelet again, Vastra hissed as she took on an outwardly human form thanks to the chameleon effect of the bracelet. Jenny smiled at her sympathetically and took her hand as they stepped out onto the path again to head home.

It was Jenny this time who stopped, glancing down at the small street sign with sadness in her eyes. It read “Paternoster Row”. Her eyes closed briefly as her mind wandered back through the decades, hearing the hooves of horses on cobbled streets, the sound of trades people going about their business and the familiar scents of the Victorian London of her youth.

Sensing a melancholy settling over her wife, Vastra put her arm around her and held her close kissing the top of the younger woman’s head.

In a quiet voice Jenny explained, “I can still hear it, see it and smell it as it used to be in my mind’s eye.”

“I know my dear, but it is long gone and we must make the best of what is left,” Vastra reassured her.

“But you can’t be yourself and we no longer have our lovely house or friends. We are cramped in a small apartment.”

Vastra took a moment to reflect on Jenny’s comment before replying, “Everything eventually changes. It is not suitable for me to wear my veil in this 20th century society. It would have the opposite effect to the anonymity it once afforded me, by making me stand out now. Therefore I must adapt to the changes around me. I am grateful to the Doctor for providing me with the chameleon bracelet, which enables me to leave the apartment as well you know. Although our home has long since been destroyed, it was a dwelling of bricks and mortar. You are my home Jenny, just as you are my heart.”

Jenny turned and embraced Vastra squeezing her tightly. “I’d marry you, if we weren’t already married!”

“Silly ape.”

They laughed and linked arms, walking off along the narrow pedestrianised walkway which once formed part of the Paternoster Row long since destroyed during the London Blitz of World War II, heading in the direction of the new Paternoster Square and their apartment.

“I am looking forward to a quiet weekend at home with you. It has been far too long since we last enjoyed some quiet time together, my love.”

“Yes, my dear, I would agree.”

They were stopped dead in their tracks a moment later when a familiar whooshing and whining noise, that always preceded the arrival of a big blue box marked ‘Police’, filled the air around them. Bright blue eyes turned and looked at warm chocolate brown ones. The mischievous glint reflected in both women’s eyes was matched by wide grins.

Jenny shook her head, “He’s still managing to park that thing where our old drawing room used to be. Well then, I guess a quiet weekend is off the cards now.”

Vastra’s smile widened, “Indeed. It would appear the game’s afoot. Time to pack the swords Jenny!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a plot to extend this further. But I am undecided if it should be continued. So please watch this space for possible further chapters.


End file.
